


Please Don't Go

by Miss_L



Series: Killing My Darlings [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't go<br/>I want you to stay<br/>I'm begging you please<br/>Please don't leave here<br/>I don't want you to hate<br/>For all the hurt that you feel<br/>The world is just illusion<br/>Trying to change you</p><p>- <i>Illusion,</i> VNV Nation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I got feels. And then I wrote this. And gave myself more feels. *sobs in a corner* Don't look at me...

“No, Loki, no!!!”

 _No, no, no, no, no…_ Thor’s brain kept repeating this single word, hoping that one syllable could change what he saw in front of him. Blood. Blood everywhere. Everything was red. An impossibly large quantity of blood in two ugly, raggedly-edged and deep pools on the floor of the cell. Blood on Loki’s clothes, on the knife that had fallen from his weak fingers, on his wrists… Only his face was white, blindingly white, white like first snow. And just as cold.

Thor hoped against hope that this was just one of Loki’s clever illusions, but deep down in his aching heart, he knew. No more illusions. Ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check also this amazing vid out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMD0fJ89v6E Feels all around!


End file.
